Field of Art
This application relates in general to capturing and processing video and in particular to generating unique media identifiers for videos captured by a camera.
Description of the Related Art
Modern cameras may store large amounts of media (e.g., video and images) captured by a user. Users typically edit the large amount of captured information to find interesting video portions and images to show friends. This editing process creates a large number of separate media files derived from the original captured media.
The decreased cost of camera components has increased the number of users capturing a scene from multiple viewpoints. For example, some users employ three-dimensional cameras that capture multiple two-dimensional images from different image sensors for combination into three-dimensional media. As another example, some users record a scene from distinct cameras, such as a helmet camera, a body camera, and a ski tip camera. Each camera or image sensor recording a scene increases the number of resulting media files.
Organizing the large number of resulting media files is difficult. Although a media editor could manually navigate through file folders to select appropriate media, manual navigation is tedious. Such a video storage paradigm is unfriendly to casual users, who may be discouraged from sharing all the interesting moments captured from their cameras because they have insufficient time to organize the media files.